This invention relates to a method and system for customising live media content.
In this information age, the convergence of telecommunications, broadcasting and information technology has blurred the dichotomy between content and carrier. Specifically, telecommunications infrastructure is now being used to broadcast multimedia content when traditionally it has been used solely for voice applications. Likewise, technology has also allowed a multitude of applications over the internet such as VoIP and video streaming. As such, there are now multiple ways of broadcasting to the masses which are accessible for use by the masses. However, more can be done to make such content more appealing to end users, especially since each user typically has varying preferences and tastes which may fluctuate with trends and fads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for customising live media content which provides the masses with a useful choice.